


Taking Care of You

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring CC-2224 | Cody, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, no real smut just one kinda boner you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: “How about a bath?” Cody said quietly and took a hold of Obi-Wan’s chin so he could make eye contact with the smaller man.“A bath? I’m not a youngling, Cody.” Obi-Wan scoffed.“Well, I think it would help with the congestion. Plus, you smell like bantha.” Obi-Wan laughed a little and swung his legs over the edge of his bunk.“Alright, I suppose it's not a terrible idea.” Obi-Wan admitted.------Or the one where Obi-Wan is ill and Cody runs him a bath.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Taking Care of You

Cody finds Obi-Wan settled on his sofa. It’s surprising, Cody thinks, because Obi-Wan wasn’t usually quick to rest, even after missions that lasted for weeks. Obi-Wan was so quick to sacrifice his own rest for his men or for the war; he was unbearably selfless. It didn't bother Cody before he came to know the man on a personal level. To Cody, he was an unstoppable, hardened General. He was a Jedi and a leader, everything that Cody looked up to. 

Cody had slowly begun to understand that Obi-Wan wasn’t all that he seemed. As his commanding officer, Cody had caught the first glimpse of the man’s humanity, his  _ vulnerability,  _ one evening after they had returned to Coruscant. He’d found the man in a briefing room nursing a headache and working on some paperwork. Cody hadn’t meant to appear out of nowhere and to infringe on the General’s personal affairs, but he saw the tears streaming down Obi-Wan’s face. He was a man, not just a General. 

From that point forward Cody had been protective of him, and Obi-Wan allowed it. They met after missions, usually in Obi-Wan’s quarters and talked, cried, sometimes even held each other. Cody knew it was wrong, but he was becoming fond; the Jedi couldn’t have these connections. 

Now, finding an ill Obi-Wan settled comfortably on his sofa, Cody’s heart was filled with warmth. He smiled gently as he shucked his boots off and made for the sofa. Obi-Wan wasn’t asleep, instead he held a datapad in his hands, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose as he scrolled through a document. His eyebrows were furrowed as his eyes flitted over the tiny words.

“Cyare…” Cody murmured softly as he dropped to the floor and crossed his legs, “How are you?” 

Obi-Wan pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled gently. “I’m alright, Cody. And yourself?” He was so dismissive of his own wellbeing.

“Well, I would say I’m alright, but I was a little worried when I found out from Skywalker that you’re ill.” Cody watched as Obi-Wan grimaced and let out a sigh. 

“It’s just a fever and some sore muscles, Cody. Nothing to be fussed about.” Obi-Wan averted his eyes and looked back towards his datapad. Cody let out a skeptical sniff and traced his eyes over the man’s body. His arms were covered with a sheen of sweat and there was still some dirt sticking to the skin of his face. He had returned from a mission only a few hours earlier and had, apparently, not taken a proper shower or bath yet. Obi-Wan sniffed as his nose began to drip. 

“You’re ill, Obi-Wan. I’m allowed to be concerned. How about some soup? Maybe a nice herbal tea?” Cody offered him as he plucked a tissue from the box on the coffee table and shoved it into Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“I suppose a cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.” Obi-Wan responded as he blew his nose into the tissue. His voice sounded slightly congested and Cody almost wanted to make fun of the nasally sound. 

“Soup too. You have to eat.” Cody chided as he pulled himself to his feet and made for the measly kitchen. He searched through Obi-Wan’s upper cupboard for some pre-made soup jars that he knew were stored there. He settled on some thin broth based soup and poured it into a pot on the stove. He searched through Obi-Wan’s, frankly, massive tea selection to find that lemony kind that he knew was the man’s favorite. He boiled the water on the other burner. 

A comfortable silence filled the room as Obi-Wan continued his reading and Cody leaned against the counter, occasionally stirring the soup. He watched the General from where he stood and couldn’t help but admire the way his blonde locks were messily strewn across his forehead. His beard was beginning to look a little too long and he kept rubbing at his eyes with a singular fist. He was tired, exhausted even, Cody could see it. Cody wouldn’t be surprised, however, if Obi-Wan didn’t let himself sleep for another few hours. When he was focused it was difficult for him to let go of his work. 

Cody poured the heated soup into a small bowl and made up Obi-Wan’s tea with just a splash of milk. He brought them over to Obi-Wan, setting them on the table before he could burn his hands any further. “Here you are, your majesty.” Cody jested as Obi-Wan sat up and placed his datapad to the side on the table. 

“Thank you Cody. Smells delicious.” Obi-Wan offered as he reached for his tea. Obi-Wan ate a few tentative bites of soup after downing his tea. He set his spoon down after he scooped up a few small mouthfuls of soup and sat back against the sofa. Cody wasn’t satisfied with the very little amount of soup he had consumed; it couldn’t have been more than a few calories. 

“How about a couple more bites. You’ve barely eaten any.” Cody tapped the edge of the bowl and looked at Obi-Wan’s face. He looked a little pale.

“Sorry, just feel a little bit queasy. I think it might come back up if I eat anymore.” Obi-Wan placed a hand over his eyes and rubbed at his temples. 

“Oh  _ kriff,  _ I’m sorry. Do you have an anti-nausea capsule on hand?” Obi-Wan just shook his head. Cody’s heart sank a little as Obi-Wan rested a shaky hand on his stomach; he hadn’t realized Obi-Wan was feeling that ill. 

Cody pulled himself onto the sofa next to Obi-Wan and sat with him, hand resting against his thigh. He hoped that Obi-Wan couldn’t sense his worry through the Force. They sat like that for the better part of fifteen minutes before Obi-Wan pulled his arm away from his face and smiled half-heartedly at Cody. 

“I think I might head to bed for the night. I can sleep it off.” Obi-Wan swayed as he rose, got on his feet, and began collecting the dishes. Cody wanted to stop him and do it himself, but he was already dumping them in the sink. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Cody asked as he got to his feet and stepped towards the kitchen.

“No Cody, you’ve already done enough. Thank you, but I’ll be just fine.” A watery smile was sent his way and Cody started towards the door and pulled his boots on.

“Sleep well, Obi-Wan.”

\----

Cody expected Obi-Wan to be in the Mess. Not that he thought it was okay for a clearly ill man to be up and about, but he knew Obi-Wan wasn’t one to let illness stop him. Obi-Wan wasn’t in the Mess so Cody decided to bring him some food. It was an excuse, really, bringing Obi-Wan breakfast. Worry washed through Cody’s brain as he brought a wobbly tray of porridge and tea to Obi-Wan’s quarters.

He knocked once, fingers rapping a little too quickly against the door. He waited a beat, listening for Obi-Wan’s usual cheery invite to come inside. It didn’t come. Cody’s heartbeat picked up its pace and he knocked again. Still no response. He tested the knob, finding it strangely unlocked. Obi-Wan must have literally gone to bed as soon as Cody had left the previous evening. 

Pushing inside the small apartment Cody found that everything was just the same as he had left it; the dishes were still in the sink, the datapad still on the table by the sofa. “Obi-Wan?” He called out, already on his way towards the tiny bedroom around the corner. “Obi-Wan?” He called out again as he pushed open the slightly ajar door. 

Inside Obi-Wan’s room the man was lying on his stomach on top of his sheets and blankets. His robes and tunics from the day before were still fastened to his body and his mouth was open. Loud breaths emerged from his mouth. It would be endearing if Cody wasn’t so worried about the health of the Jedi. 

Cody leaned down next to Obi-Wan’s head and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Obi-Wan… hey…” He said a little louder than a whisper before tapping his fingers against his cheek. The one visible blue eye fluttered open and Obi-Wan pushed himself up onto his side as he rubbed at his eye.

“Cody?” His voice was a thousand times more nasally than the previous day and Cody could see the unhealthy paleness of his skin. The General looked confused and sleepy and generally, ill. Cody didn’t like it at all. 

“Hi, you didn’t answer your door.” Cody said.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan didn’t look quite awake as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He blinked a couple of times as his cheeks began to redden. “Is it morning?” Cody let out a small chuckle. 

“Nine in the morning in fact.” Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, dear….” Cody observed Obi-Wan run an exasperated hand over his face.

“Obi-Wan….  _ Cyare,  _ you are ill. No need to be worried about the time.” Cody ran a gentle, comforting, hand down his back. “How do you feel? Any better?” Obi-Wan seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

“Not well. Congested.” Obi-Wan provided after a long moment. “A little nauseous still.”

Cody nodded and continued to rub his hand over Obi-Wan’s back and dirtied robes as he tried to think of a way to help him. The thought of a warm bath crept into Cody’s mind as he heard another loud breath from Obi-Wan. A bath would not only get the General clean, maybe it could clear out sinuses. 

“How about a bath?” Cody said quietly and took a hold of Obi-Wan’s chin so he could make eye contact with the smaller man.

“A bath? I’m not a youngling, Cody.” Obi-Wan scoffed. 

“Well, I think it would help with the congestion. Plus, you smell like bantha.” Obi-Wan laughed a little at that and swung his legs over the edge of his bunk. 

“Alright, I suppose it's not a terrible idea.” Obi-Wan admitted. 

“It’s settled then,” Cody said as he wandered towards the fresher door, “I’ll draw a bath and you get those off.” He pointed at Obi-Wan’s rumpled clothes before he went into the fresher and turned the bath on, feeling the water with his hand. He settled on almost scalding water; he knew Obi-Wan liked to take a burning hot shower. He searched through Obi-Wan’s meagre supply of soaps to find some minty smelling liquid soap that would do the trick. 

Obi-Wan wandered into the fresher moments later dressed in just his dirtied trousers. He nodded at Cody and the bath before taking to the small sink and beginning to brush his teeth. Cody couldn’t help but stare as he traced the muscled lines of Obi-Wan’s taught stomach and chest. His physique was lean but muscular, so different from Cody’s own. He admired the scars lining the man’s chest and the way his collar bones flexed as he brushed his teeth. Cody forced himself to tear his eyes away before Obi-Wan could notice that he was staring. Cody had seen him like this before when they had to share quarters on missions, but that was before. Now there was the tension of unspoken feelings brewing between them. 

“Ready?” Cody asked as Obi-Wan spit out the toothpaste and ambled over towards the nearly full tub. 

“I guess so,” Obi-Wan answered as he inspected the bottle of soap Cody had pulled from his stash, “My nose already feels clearer.” 

Obi-Wan made no move to shuck his pants and Cody wondered if he was waiting for him to leave and give him so privacy. Cody didn’t want to leave. “Do you mind if I stay?” Cody asked without thinking and he kicked himself mentally. 

“Not at all.” Obi-Wan breathed and shut the door to the fresher, his cheeks burning a rosy red. He came back to the tub and turned away from Cody before pulling his trousers and pants down. Cody tried to avert his eyes with no luck and watched as Obi-Wan lowered himself into the steaming water. He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh as he leaned his head back against the wall. Cody watched him take an almost full breath through his nose. 

“I can breathe.” He muttered and opened his eyes to smile happily at Cody, “Thank you, Cody.”

“Not a problem, Sir.” Cody answered and uncapped the soap. He poured a healthy portion into the water and watched as it began to form foamy bubbles. Obi-Wan breathed in another full breath and exhaled through his nose. He brought his watery hands to rub against his face and hair. “Do you want me to wash your hair?” Cody asked as he watched Obi-Wan dunk his messy hair backwards into the water. 

“Oh you don’t have to--”

“It’s my pleasure, Obi-Wan.” Cody’s eyes locked with Obi-Wan’s.

“Be my guest, then.” Obi-Wan whispered. Cody retrieved the shampoo from the basket of soaps and dumped some onto his hands. He reached for Obi-Wan’s damp hair. The angle was awkward from the side and Cody tried his best to work the soap into his hair. “Might be easier if you just get in.” Obi-Wan said suddenly.

“Um-yeah. Uh-- are you sure?” Cody asked as he trailed a hand down Obi-Wan’s soapy shoulder. 

“Yes, Cody. I don’t mind.” Cody tried not to look so urgent as he stripped off his blacks and pants. Obi-Wan scooted forward so Cody could settle himself behind. Cody lowered himself into the scalding water, almost hissing as it touched his sensitive skin. He made sure to sit back several inches so as to not allow for any unwanted touching. 

Cody buried his hands in Obi-Wan’s hair and rubbed his fingers over the man’s scalp. Obi-Wan let out a small moan as Cody pushed his fingers through the locks and massaged his skin. Cody exhaled onto Obi-Wan’s neck and watched the goosebumps rise. The pale skin of Obi-Wan’s neck was right there in front of him; it was so inviting and perfect. 

“Feels good, Cody.” Obi-Wan whispered, eyes closed and neck loose as Cody trailed his fingers over his head softly. 

“Yeah? What if I wash you,  _ Cyare _ ?” Cody whispered back and began to rub at his shoulders and back with soft, forgiving hands. 

“ _ Please. _ ” Obi-Wan answered. So that’s what Cody did. His hands wandered across Obi-Wan’s skin rubbing the minty soap over all the dirt and old scars. He washed Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest, his thighs and calves, then he cleaned his arms and face. Obi-Wan didn’t flinch as Cody gently washed his genitals and groin, just leaned back into Cody’s welcoming arms and let himself be taken care of. The tension of their unspoken relationship disappeared and was replaced by fondness and overt affection. 

Cody breathed silently into the flesh of Obi-Wan’s neck and allowed his mouth to ghost over the sensitive skin. He listened as Obi-Wan’s breath hitched in his throat; a hand grabbed at Cody’s ankle. 

They sat for the better part of an hour, soaking in the comforting warmth of the water. The warmth began to fade when Obi-Wan finally got to his feet, pushed himself from the water, and sauntered to the closet. He took his time pulling a towel from the closet and turned around to face Cody as he toweled off his back.

Cody swallowed as he stared at the image before him, at the half-mast cock and the droplets of water rolling down the man’s skin. It was gone before Cody could appreciate it truly; Obi-Wan wrapped the towel around his waist and left the fresher.  _ Fuck  _ Cody thought.

Cody himself got out of the bathtub and headed for the towels. He strode into Obi-Wan’s bedroom, hand holding the towel at his waist. Inside, Obi-Wan was making his bunk in a pair of tiny grey undergarments. 

“Got an extra pair of those?” Cody asked softly. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Top drawer, darling.” Cody swooned at the word of endearment. 

Cody quickly slipped the same pair of underwear on and began to help Obi-Wan finish making the bed. Obi-Wan didn’t waste time lowering himself into the fresh sheets, settling under the covers with a soft sigh. 

“Do you feel better?” Cody asked gently as he sat on the side of the bunk. He looked into Obi-Wan’s ice blue eyes. 

“Yes. Thank you, Cody.” He exhaled with the words. 

“You’re welcome. I want to take care of you. Always.” Cody murmured as he trailed a thumb across Cody’s cheek. 

“Come ‘ere and lay with me.” Obi-Wan answered. Cody pulled his General, his  _ Cyare,  _ into his arms. 

_ I feel safe with you, Cody.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, when I began writing this I was expecting it to turn out like this. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and whether you think a second chapter would be warranted. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
